Deep Dark
by edmundblack
Summary: /She vowed to never go into the Forest again/Marlene's clever, brave and too curious for her own good.


**For the New Year's Resolutions Challenge – Marauders Era $50. For the Greek Mythology Challenge – Theseus.**

The Gryffindor girl held her wand steady, not bothering to look back. She knew that Dorcas might follow her, but wasn't going to check – she didn't need to.

"_Lumos," _she whispered, advancing into the forest. Her legs were trembling with the effort, and she expected no less – as soon as the words had passed from his lips she had ran, ran from the top of Gryffindor tower down the stairs, around corners and down corridors, sprinting across the grounds with her lungs expanding and her tongue tasting the cold, Scottish air that rolled across the lake, guided by only the full moon. Warily, she stepped past the first tree, the tree with her initials on it that marked the entry into the forest.

She ducked her head down a little as the trees towered above her, a distant howl echoing in her ears. The cool air twisted around her arms and legs, binding her tightly, as if telling her to get out, now – not that Marlene listened. Whatever _those boys _were up to, she was going to discover it.

It had started at the beginning of term, when she had burst in on their compartment on the train and they'd all turned to stare at her. Marlene had _clearly _interrupted something. When she'd leant against the door and asked what they were talking about, James had stuttered something about a 'furry little problem' and left it at that. And then Remus had been sick repeatedly, every month, and Marlene found it odd – she had been sure only girls got sick like that. And then she'd seen them through the windows of Gryffindor tower one night, creeping into the forest. Something strange was going on – she was sure of it.

The trees had enveloped her now, thick and tall and looming. It was too late to turn back – Marlene was going to have to stick this out. Another, closer howl was heard and a shiver ran up her spine, wishing she'd never heard James.

"_Yeah, Moony's down there, playing on the ground. Ah-ah-roo!" _

Marlene was clever enough to figure it out – monthly, sickness, _moony. _She'd read about lycanthropy, and they were learning a little about it in class. Everyone always said that if she weren't a Gryffindor, she'd be a Ravenclaw, with brains and curiosity like hers. But it was still hard to believe – not that she had anything against werewolves, but the McKinnons were a very old pure-blooded family who didn't think very…good of werewolves. They had the same opinions on muggles – they didn't care as long as they didn't have to get involved.

_Crunch._

Marlene jumped nearly half a meter in the air and stumbled backwards into a giant oak tree. A boy with messy, shoulder-length curls knocked into her, and he landed flat on his back, though he tried to scramble away. She noticed a wand in his hand, lit at the tip, and frowned. She hadn't a clue who it was – it could've been an older boy (a short one, though – he was about the same height as her) who wanted to curse her into oblivion.

"Expelliarmus!" She shouted, pointing her wand threateningly at the boy. His wand flew out of his hand and rolled a couple of meters away. He glanced up at her weakly, and that's when she realized who it was.

"What do you think you're doing, Marlene?" He demanded, clambering to his feet and dusting himself off, "Why on earth are you in the forest?"

"Sirius," She growled – she had never liked the boy. James was alright, Remus was kind and Peter couldn't hurt a fly…But Sirius was a prankster, he didn't care if people got hurt and she had never seen him try, not in anything, "I could ask the same. It's _Forbidden _now, you know. Or is that why you came in here?"

To her surprise, he just laughed, as if her anger was the funniest thing he had ever seen. His shoulders shook and his eyes scrunched up, as did his nose, showing off all the light freckles across his cheeks. Sirius madly grabbed at his sides, trying to keep himself upright, "You-you're _angry _– at me?" Tears of mirth rolled down his cheeks. She stared at him.

"Indeed, Black, I am. Is there a problem?" Marlene felt rage knot deeply in her stomach – he was making a fool of her. But no sooner had she spoke had he dived for his wand, hatred burning behind his eyes.  
>"Don't call me Black!" He screamed, "I'm not like them!" He jabbed his wand at her, panting with teeth open like a wild dog. "Flipendo!" Already against the tree, Marlene's head was thrown back against it, and red danced in her eyes as she slumped to the ground, blood pulsing through her veins.<p>

And then there was a howl, and Sirius froze, turning around. A bedraggled wolf leaped over a log, howling with rage, and leapt at Sirius, who was again knocked to the floor. The boy seemed incapable of defending himself, and even though she disliked him, Marlene didn't want to see anyone become dog food. And she guessed that it was Remus – sick Remus, who visited his ailing mother too many times and who collapsed in the middle of Hogsmeade. Marlene wasn't sure what spell to use, but she'd read about a freezing charm. They hadn't learnt it yet, they had been supposed to last year, but their teacher had fallen violently sick half-way through the lesson and soon enough they had got another, who had assumed they'd already learnt it. She knew the incantation – maybe she could get it to work.

"Immobulus!" She shouted, thrusting her wand towards the wolf. It froze in mid-air, about to take the death bite, and it crashed to the ground. Sirius turned to her in silent disbelief, scars marring his face.

"You saved my life," He whispered. Marlene stared at him. She had. But now she didn't want to be here, not at all, she just wanted to be anywhere _but _here. And so she looked at him, and ran as fast as she could to get the Matron.

She vowed to never go into the Forest again.


End file.
